Season 13/Performances
All performances from Season 13 of So You Think You Can Dance. Performance shows Week 1: Meet the Top 10 (July 11, 2016) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Jason Derulo, Maddie Ziegler Group Dances: All Participants - Prodigy - Nathan Lanier (Choreographed by Christopher Scott) All-Stars - Unsteady (Erich Lee Gravity Remix) - X Ambassadors (Choreographed by Mandy Moore) Top 10 - Move (If You Wanna) - MIMS (Choreographed by Willdabeast & Janelle Ginestra) Teams: Solos: Week 2 (July 18, 2016) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Twitch Group Dances: All Participants - Let's Nacho - Kapoor & Sons (Choreographed by Nakul Dev Mahajan) All-Stars - Move Your Body - Sia (Choreographed by Nick Florez & R.J. Durrell) Mixed Duets: Teams: Week 3 (July 25, 2016) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Jason Derulo Group Dances: All Participants - "Me Too" - Meghan Trainor (Choreographed by Brian Friedman) Top 9 - "Wolf" - Tailor (Choreographed by Jaci Royal) All-Stars - "Send in the Clowns" - Sarah Vaughan & The Court Basie Orchestra (Choreographed by Travis Wall) Teams: Solos: Week 4 (August 1, 2016) This week was a double elimination. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Jason Derulo Group Dances: All Participants - "Ain't Playing With Ya" - District 78 (Choreographed by Pharside & Phoenix) All-Stars - "A Star in a Stoneboat" - Kevin Keller Trio (Choreographed by Tyce Diorio) Teams: Mixed Duets: Week 5 (August 22, 2016) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Jason Derulo Group Dances: All Participants - "What the World Needs Now is Love" - Will Young (Choreographed by Travis Wall) All-Stars (Gaby, Jenna, Kathryn, Sasha) - "This Is Not The End" - Claire McGuire (Choreographed by Mandy Moore) All-Stars (Comfort, Fik-Shun, Jonathan, Marko, Paul, Robert) - "Dangerous" - Busta Rhymes (Choreographed by Luther Brown) Teams: Mixed Duets: Solos: Week 6 (August 29, 2016) This is the 250th show. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Jason Derulo Group Dances: All Participants - "I Miss You" - Björk (Jazz; Choreographed by Nick Flores and RJ Durrell) All-Stars (Jenna, Kathryn, Marko, Paul and Sasha) - "Feel Again" - OneRepublic (Contemporary; Choreographed by Theresa Stone) All-Stars (Jazz; Comfort, Gaby, Fik-Shun, Jonathan and Robert) - "The Way You Look Tonight" - Maroon 5 (Choreographed by Al Blackstone) Guest Dancers: Travis Wall and Maddie Ziegler - "Cage of Bones" - Son Lux Teams (Round 1): Teams (Round 2): The contestants choreographed their own routines Week 7: Final Four (September 5, 2016) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Maddie Ziegler, Jason Derulo Group Dances: All Participants - "You Don't Own Me" - Son Lux feat. Hanna Benn (Contemporary; Choreographed by Travis Wall) Top 4 - "Ease on Down the Road" - Diana Ross & Michael Jackson (Broadway; Choreographed by NappyTabs) All Stars - "Feathery" (Bonus Track) - Milky Chance (Jazz; Choreographed by Mandy Korpinen & Elizabeth Petrin) Mixed Teams: In this round, the top four dance with different all-stars and perform in routines out of their style. Solos: Normal Teams: In this round, the top four perform their favorite routines of the season. The results were revealed the following week. Week 8: And the Winner Is... (September 12, 2016) Most of the routines performed that night were prior routines. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Paula Abdul, Jason Derulo, Maddie Ziegler Group Dances: Top 10 + All-Stars - "Brand New" - Ben Rector (Jazz; Choreographed by Christopher Scott & Jamal Sims) Hip-Hop Specialists (Kida, Fik-Shun, Tahani, Comfort, Sheaden, Marko) - "Ain't No Time" - Future (Choreographed by Luther Brown) Top 10 + Maddie Ziegler - "Small" - Lamb Ballroom Specialists (Ruby, Paul, Jake, Jenna, Daniela, Jonathan) - "A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)" - Fergie, Q-Tip & GoonRock (Choreographed by Dmitry Chaplin & Jenya Shatilova) All-Stars Choice - "Feathery" (Bonus Track) - Milky Chance (Choreographed by Mandy Korpinen & Elizabeth Petrin) Contemporary Specialists (J.T., Robert, Tate, Kathryn, Emma, Gaby, Jordan, Sasha) - Burgs - Mt. Wolf (Choreographed by Travis Wall) Guest Dancer: Sergei Polunin - "Diane and Actéon" from La Esmeralda - Caesare Pugni Judges' Choices: All-Star Choices: Eliminated Teams: Solos: Placement Category:Performances Category:Season 13 Category:Next Generation